Summer 2008 Match Trends
Summer 2008 Match Trends is a compilation of all the hourly trends of every match in 2008 Contest. You know how characters have general trends, like the Nintendo Day Vote and Square Night Vote? Thanks to LeonhartFour's work, we can now see it in-depth. See Also * Daily Vote Trends - main page for in depth trend analysis The Match Trends Template Time * EBV: Early Board Vote (first five minutes of the match) * PHV: Power Hour Vote (generally Nintendo dominated) * FNV: First Night Vote (Nintendo dies down, Square kicks in) * BSV: Before School Vote (also known as the morning vote, Nintendo does well here) * DSV: During School Vote (cult characters generally do well here due to lower vote totals from casual characters) * ASV: After School Vote (dominated by Nintendo and casual characters like Master Chief) * SNV: Second Night Vote (Square and RPG characters rise up again, but not to much effect as vote totals are low for everyone) Character Names * This should be self-explanatory. Demographic * The time period by hour (EST). Votes * The amount of total votes cast during that time period. Round 1 Cecil vs Jade vs Wario vs Zack Link vs Luke vs Shadow vs Zidane Duke vs Kefka vs Marth vs Niko Altair vs Guybrush vs Isaac vs Lucario Liquid vs Luigi vs Roxas vs Sho Bowser vs Deckard vs Geno vs Phoenix Fei vs Knuckles vs Mario vs Zelda Lloyd vs Mudkip vs Nook vs X Crash vs Nightmare vs Raz vs Samus Frog vs Ganon vs KOS-MOS vs Neku Falco vs GlaDOS vs Vincent vs Wander Balthier vs Big Daddy vs Freeman vs Scorpion Ammy vs Crono vs Frank vs Kaim L-Block vs Meta Knight vs Ryu vs The Dog Alucard vs Falcon vs Diddy Kong vs Kratos A. Arthas vs Ike vs Pikachu vs Spy DK vs Tails vs Tidus vs Cube Banjo vs Olimar vs Mega Man vs Nero DeDeDe vs Pit vs Hayabusa vs Zero Wesker vs Sackboy vs Snake vs Vivi Chris R. vs Fox vs Sora vs Tim CATS vs Nathan vs Squall vs Yoshi Axel Steel vs Cloud vs Midna vs Edgeworth Mewtwo vs Ness vs Pac-Man vs Travis Big Boss vs Jinjo vs Kirby vs Lucas Kain vs The Chief vs Layton vs Raiden MacMillan vs Leon vs Riku vs Siegfried Dante vs Hogger vs Laharl vs Ramza Shepard vs Magus vs Sandbag vs Sonic Auron vs Fenix vs Rydia vs Sub-Zero Nana vs Ratchet vs Sephiroth vs Tifa Heavy vs Jill V. vs Kratos vs Ocelot Round 2 Zack vs Wario vs Link vs Zidane Marth vs Duke vs Altair vs Lucario Luigi vs Liquid vs Bowser vs Phoenix Mario vs Zelda vs Mega Man X vs Mudkip Samus vs Nightmare vs Ganondorf vs Frog Vincent vs Falco vs Scorpion vs Freeman Crono vs Ammy vs L-Block vs Ryu Alucard vs Falcon vs Pikachu vs Arthas Cube vs Tidus vs Mega Man vs Nero Hayabusa vs Zero vs Snake vs Vivi Sora vs Fox vs Squall vs Yoshi Cloud vs Midna vs Mewtwo vs Pac-Man Big Boss vs Kirby vs The Chief vs Raiden Leon vs Riku vs Dante vs Hogger Sonic vs Sandbag vs Auron vs Sub-Zero Sephiroth vs Tifa vs Kratos vs Jill V. Round 3 Link vs Zack vs Duke vs Altair Liquid vs Luigi vs Mario vs Mega Man X Samus vs Ganondorf vs Vincent vs Freeman Crono vs L-Block vs Pikachu vs Alucard Mega Man vs Cube vs Snake vs Zero Squall vs Sora vs Cloud vs Mewtwo Kirby vs The Chief vs Dante vs Leon Auron vs Sonic vs Sephiroth vs Kratos Quarterfinals Link vs Zack vs Mario vs Mega Man X Samus vs Vincent vs Crono vs Pikachu Snake vs Cube vs Cloud vs Mewtwo Kirby vs Dante vs Sephiroth vs Sonic Semifinals Link vs Mario vs Samus vs Crono Cloud vs Snake vs Sephiroth vs Kirby Final Link vs Crono vs Snake vs Cloud Bonus Match Classic Link vs Young Link vs Toon Link vs CD-I Link Category:GameFAQs Contests Category:Board 8